


Spirit Warrior

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: The Pagan Goddess [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, ritual bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: As always, Trowa found himself entranced by the expression on your face. He rested his chin on his hand as he watched you. You were breathing in deeply, relaxing more and more as the warmth of the water seeped into your body. TrowaxReader
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Reader
Series: The Pagan Goddess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719037
Kudos: 3





	Spirit Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write and the bath it is based on is lovely: the Warrior Bath from the book _Ritual Baths_ by Deborah Hanekamp. 
> 
> Enjoy and check the picture of the bath at the end!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own the book _Ritual Baths_ by Deborah Hanekamp.

**Spirit Warrior**

_Skyclad in the night, wrapped in air  
Equal and power absorbing ~ Autumn – Gospels in the Dusk_

Trowa had noticed you pulling back. You would turn into yourself and sit quietly for hours. It wasn’t the dream like state that you usually turned to. By now he was so attuned to your moods that he could tell you felt off balanced. He didn’t push you to talk. Instead he would just hold you a little tighter in his arms as you lay in bed, letting you know that he was there for you if you needed to speak about what was bothering you. 

When you wandered off the circus grounds to visit the local market, he knew what you would be doing later that night. When you came back the look in your eyes was much calmer, as if the simple thought of a bath already eased the ill feeling plaguing you. 

Trowa settled at the table after dinner, sitting back to watch you prepare. You cut off the stems of the sunflowers, sliced the oranges, gathered up the crystals and oils you needed. In the bathroom you washed off your make up and changed your clothes for a silk robe. 

“Should I bring you tea later on?” he asked you as you started gathering your supplies in a basket to take outside. 

You paused unpacking a stick of palo santo and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yes. The green Jasmine, please.”

He got up from his seat and approached you, cupping your cheeks in his hands. He placed a gentle, lingering kiss against your lips. “I’ll make sure none bothers you.”

A tiny smile, the first in days, came to play over your lips. “You always do.” 

He nuzzled your hair and stepped back, reaching up for the top of the cabinet to retrieve the large shell you used for your smudges. “Here.” 

“Thanks.” You took the shell and placed it in the basket. 

You wandered outside and Trowa went back to his place at the table. From there he had a good view of the bath from the window. He slid the window open so he would be able to hear you in case you needed something. Behind the safety of the screens, you stripped out of your robe, and wandered around the bathtub, lighting candles as you went.

Once everything was burning steady, you placed the hose in the bathtub and turned on the faucet. Trowa remembered the day he had painstakingly installed it on the outer wall of the trailer. The happy look in your eyes had been worth the hours of tinkering with the pipes under the hot sun. You placed your crystals in the bath, and Trowa watched your hands as you took them out of the basket. He recognized the tangerine quartz and citrine, because he had given you the crystals himself. The black stone he would have to ask you about. 

Epson salt and essential oils followed next, and the scents came drifting towards him through the open window. Orange again. And something else, something musky but not overly strong because he had seen you pour in only a few drops. The final items to go into the tub where the orange slices and sunflowers. 

You created a smudge and wafted the smoke around your body with a little wand decorated with feathers. When you finally sank into the water, the tension seemed to flow out of you. 

As always, Trowa found himself entranced by the expression on your face. He rested his chin on his hand as he watched you. You were breathing in deeply, relaxing more and more as the warmth of the water seeped into your body. He sat for some time, relaxing along with you, until he remembered his promise to bring you tea. He got up from his seat to fill the kettle. Just as he placed it on the stove, your voice came drifting towards him, almost eery and haunting as you softly sang to the water surrounding you. The melody was unfamiliar and a little sad. 

You would sometimes sing to the water. You always said it helped you release some of the pent up frustrations and emotions. Afterwards, your heart would feel lighter. 

He prepared the tea and stepped outside, making his way around the trailer and slipping through the little gap between the outer wall and the screen. You had turned your face skyward, and your expression was completely serene as you floated in the fragrant water. The bath looked pretty enough, and the colors of the orange slices and sunflowers gave off a cheery vibe. 

“Feeling better?” he asked you while putting the tea glass down on the ledge of the tub.

“Hmm…” Your lips tilted into an honest smile. “Yes.” 

“Good. I was a little worried.” He took his usual place next to the tub and reached out to catch a lock of hair that floated in the water between his fingers. He gently tugged on it. “I’m usually the quiet one, so when you get quiet it’s…” 

“Silent?” you supplied.

His lips twitched. “Yeah.” 

“I’m okay, you know…” You reached for his hand and entwined your fingers with his. “I just… I needed a reminder that I’m strong and shouldn’t feel off kilter because of other people.” 

He raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Too much tension in the air,” you muttered.

“Aah.” He gave your hand a gentle squeeze. 

The circus troupe was preparing for their final round of performances for the season. Along with it came a flurry of activity that you preferred to stay out off. Everybody wanted to do their absolute best and people became short tempered, exploding at each other when egos collided. You usually spend those last few weeks in the trailer mending costumes, but this year you had been forced to help out with some of the stage props. 

No wonder you had been silent. 

“Do I need to punch anyone?” 

You snorted and reached for your tea. “No.” 

You sat in silence for some time, contently sipping your beverage. Trowa watched you with a fond look in his eyes.

“There’s no need anyway,” you finally said. “I’m okay now.” 

“Good.” 

He touched his fingers to your cheek in a gentle caress. 

“This bath always helps.” 

“The black stone you’re using,” he said, locating said stone next to your hip on the bottom of the tub. “What is it?” 

“Labradorite.” You picked up the stone and held it above the water so he could examine it. It was a rough stone, with one polished side that sparkled in the light of the candles. “I want healing.” 

He touched the smooth side of the stone with the pad of his finger. “And does it help?” 

“I think so.” You carefully placed the stone back in the water again. 

“This whole bath is focussed on finding joy and strengthening yourself.” You grinned at him. “To embrace my inner warrior.” 

“You’d have to be one in order to deal with the chaos.” 

You chuckled. “Yeah.” 

He rose onto his knees, leaning over you to kiss your forehead. Your lips tilted into a full smile and he was glad to see it back. And he would make sure it would stay. 

**\- End -**


End file.
